Placebo
by Kappahime
Summary: After the events of Prison Island, Melia goes to the High Entia tomb alone to clear her head, which doesn't last long as a certain concerned hero joins her, in hopes of bringing her spirits up. Contains spoilers! May or may not add a second chapter!


_Author's Note: This story would take place right after Prison Island when Melia's father was killed and when we discover that Fiora is still alive, so right before the next day when it seems like the group is going to have to leave Melia behind. Enjoy!_

_Placebo_

_By Kappahime_

The tomb somehow seemed even more somber than usual.

Perhaps it was the bad experience from last time. Perhaps it was because of the emptiness that plagued Melia's heart so after the events that took place on Prison Island.

Either way, it just wasn't the same. It had all hit her at once— her stepmother had possibly tried to assassinate her, her father was no longer alive. The High Entia were still mourning— no, despairing— over their lost emperor, and on a more personal note…

Fiora…

She was… important to Shulk. The very reason he set out on this journey in the first place. Of course… before this, Melia had never even thought to ask what the purpose of the group's travels were. It must have been selfish to not have asked— if not foolish. Yes, foolish.

It was foolish to think that Shulk didn't have an important reason to be out here. And his reason was a girl, no less.

So, she blamed herself. For getting her hopes up.

The Princess was lost in these thoughts. She sat before the very altar where she'd nearly been assassinated. Her chin rested in her palm, her legs crossed in a ladylike manner. The tomb was different than before. Last time she had been here, she had been set out to prove herself worthy. To make her people proud. Kallian, and her father had such high hopes for her. She had even hoped to make her stepmother acknowledge her feat somehow.

And now, that feeling of self-worth was gone. Now she was only here to escape. Yes…This tomb was nothing more than a quiet place for her to reflect upon her life, and the recent events which had occurred.

Alone.

"Melia."

Or perhaps not.

The name sounded out, echoing within the tomb. Startled, she stood up and turned. The Hero amongst the Homs, Dunban, had found her. She smiled thinly. So much for being alone.

"You found me." She sounded exhausted. Dunban raised an eyebrow inquisitively. He could tell that something was wrong.

"My apologies— were you praying?"

"No, I am not here to pray. I was simply thinking. The quiet was a nice change from all the… mourning going on in the capital. While my people are free to do so, I cannot dwell on my father's death. I must pick up the pieces and move forward."

A mutual silence. Melia's gaze dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure that's not what you wanted to hear, Dunban."

"I understand, Melia. You don't have to apologize. I understand all to well how it feels to lose a father." She looked up at him with wide eyes, and he continued. "A Mechon. It was years ago. Afterwards, it was up to me to raise Fiora, who was still quite young at the time. It doesn't compare to ruling a kingdom, but I think I understand how you feel. At least a little."

She nodded silently.

Another mutual silence.

Had the circumstances been different, Melia would have made more of an effort to speak with him. But she was tired. Emotionally drained. She was grateful that he had come to find her, but she wasn't entirely sure what to say.

Why start relying on him now? Soon they would have to part ways. They had… Fiora… and she had an empire to run. One that was most likely going to be in shambles for a while.

A sigh escaped her lips. "I am sorry Dunban. This hasn't been the most pleasant of conversations."

"I didn't come find you to share idle chitchat, Melia. I came because I was worried about you." He noticed her cheeks flush slightly, and corrected himself. "We were all worried."

Again, she feels selfish. "You needn't worry about me. I am more than capable of dealing with these issues. I just needed some time alone. If you are referring to what happened back at—"

"Melia." He says her name so sternly, she jumps slightly. "Stop being so stubborn."

The princess steels her voice as best as she can. "I haven't any idea what you mean."

He watches her now. Is she always like this? There was no doubt in his mind that Melia was a strong individual, but just how much of that was a mask for her people? Did the girl ever have a chance to properly mourn her father? Was she ever allowed to worry about anything unless she did so by herself?

"It is not a matter of the 'issues', Melia." She can tell he's trying to be patient with her. Each word is smooth off of his tongue, soothing in a strange way. "You are a strong-willed woman. I do not have any doubts that you will be able to handle what life gives you." He sees her gaze fall to the floor. "But we are your friends. After all this time, I would think that you would know that you don't have to run from us— we're here for you when times get tough like this."

"I wasn't running!" She insisted, but his eyes lock onto hers.

"That isn't my point, Melia. You know that."

She knew he was right. It was true. She had friends to confide in now, and in a more forgiving world, she would have been able to do so. But luxuries such as those were not permitted to a ruler. She had her people to think of. She didn't have time to cry anymore. She didn't have time to soothe her aching heart, if she could even find a way to do so.

Again, silence.

He wasn't sure what had driven him to go after her. What caused him to want so dearly to understand what she was thinking. Deep within the confines of her mind, she was struggling, and he didn't want her to have to face it alone.

Dunban was an insightful person. He had always been rather vexed by Melia. Even when they first met and she was facing the Telethia alone, she had initially refused their help. The girl was stubborn. But he knew that was something she couldn't really help. Besides, things like this always took time.

"Why did you come after me?"

"Because we were all worried. I told you that already."

"Shulk did not want to come?" She tried to mask the question with apathy, but he could hear the hurt in her voice all too well.

"Shulk is going though a lot right now as well, Melia. You should know that."

It stings— just a little— that she felt the need to ask. Her feelings for the Seer are all too obvious, and her disappointment should be justified. Dunban tries not to let it get to him. And yet, it was hard to not feel inadaquete compared to him.

Melia knows that it was selfish to ask— to have even expected Shulk to come after her. She turns her back to Dunban and approaches the altar again. She feels his eyes on her back, watching her.

"I understand. But I suppose I shouldn't dwell on Shulk's problems either. After tonight, I imagine we won't be…" She trails off. She hadn't really thought about that, actually. Having to say good bye.

It was something she'd buried deep within her mind. She knew that their travels together wouldn't last forever, but she just hadn't been expecting it to be so sudden— and with such upsetting circumstances.

Melia clears her throat, but… its hard to get the words out. She closes her eyes and clenches her fists tightly at her sides. Why do goodbyes hurt so much?

"I understand, Melia. We all have things we need to take care of. Even if it means going our seperate ways." His voice is soft. She hears footsteps, then feels his hand on her shoulder. "But we aren't strangers anymore. We aren't parting ways just yet— there's still a little time left. You should go see the others as well."

"I don't know if my heart can take it." It was cliche. It was simple. But right then, it was truly how she felt. Dunban could hear the quaver in her voice. He gives her shoulder a light squeeze.

"Talk to me."

"I cannot. I cannot burden you with this, Dunban." She stood still, not wanting to look at him. Partly because she was crying a little, and she didn't want him to see her looking so weak. The time for shedding teas had long since passed, and she does her best to discreetely wipe them away.

"If you won't talk, then what will you do? Keep it bottled up inside of you? If you don't start now, you're going to break eventually."

"The Antiquas have always been rulers, Dunban. We keep our problems, the issues of our people, to ourselves. If need be, we rely on our courts, or guards or the war council— but no one else. Call it stubbornness, pride— but that is the ways of rulers. Why should it be any different for me? I cannot afford to be—"

"I understand, Melia." He interrupts her. It was difficult for him to keep being patient with her. After all, he had come here to try and help her, not to hear a lecture on the structure of their ruling system. "However... Things will get better only if you move forward. You have to be ready to move on, rather than dwell on things you can't change."

Finally, she turns to face him again. Without thinking, she leans forward and presses her lips against his- losing herself for a brief moment. Too brief, even. Her hands grip his shoulders gently, and he steels himself, unsure of how to react to this. His hand twitches slightly, resisting the urge to wrap it around her waist.

This was wrong.

But then common sense rushes back into her mind, and she shoves him away maybe a little too roughly. He winces slightly and stumbles back, looking at her with an expression mixed with dejection and apathy.

"I'm sorry." She whispers before turning her back to him again, wrapping her arms around her chest. Her heart beats a mile a minute. Behind her, he is stock-still, and another moment of uncomfortable and awkward silence passes.

Finally, he speaks.

"… You shouldn't have done that, Melia."

His words are true, she knows this. What kind of relationship could they possibly create together? She has her people, and he has his sister to go and save. When it was all said and done, they would return home, and she would stay in Alcamoth.

Why start something now when they wouldn't be able to maintain it?

That's what she tries to tell herself. Over and over again.

There were too many obstacles in their way. Too many.

"I'm sorry, Melia. I'll leave you be." He knows she probably feels incredibly vulnerable after all that has happened. He knows they'd just be grasping at straws, trying to make a thing like this work. If she can't tell him even her simplest of problems, then how could they possibly have a relationship? Yes, it had just been in the heat of the moment- that's all. Perhaps it was foolish to come here alone...

But before he can leave, she turns and goes to him— wrapping her arms around him from behind, burying her face into his back like a lost child. The scent of his cologne fills her nostrils. She can feel his strong frame against her smaller one.

"Don't go." She whispers, clenching her fists into the fabric of his dress shirt. She had always enjoyed his company. And yet, it was always difficult to think around him when they were alone. He was insightful, intelligent. He wasn't afraid of teasing her; joking about her crush on Shulk, even. She had always liked him well enough, but perhaps her feelings for Shulk had clouded something else? Was he perhaps... lonely as well? He had never mentioned a wife, or even a girlfriend. Then again, Shulk had never mentioned Fiora...

Her mind raced with these thoughts.

Dunban turns to face her again. His dark eyes gaze into hers. "Melia..." He begins, but it seems he can't find the words right then.

Melia hesitates, before leaning up and pressing her lips against his jaw longingly. He is hesitant to submit to her desires, his jaw tight, his expression conflicted. He knows that this is a mistake just as much as she does. Much to her dismay, he turns his head away from her when she makes her move.

"Please." Her voice is soft. Needy. There is something tangible, some kind of substantial link- a bridge she wants to cross badly. But he is too hesitant to take the first step, and she knows that she's destined to fall into the rushing river underneath. And yet, she still tries to do so.

His chin scruff tickles and scratches her, but she strains to reach his lips, standing on her tip-toes, mentally cursing their height difference. She brushes her hand along his handsome face, trying to turn his gaze back onto her so she can kiss him again.

Gently, he pushes her away before their lips can meet again. "Melia." Again, the way he says her name causes her to stiffen slightly, but she looks up at him with questioning eyes. "No doubt you have been through a lot. But you shouldn't rush to fill the void in your heart so quickly." His good hand finds her cheek, his fingertips lightly grazing her skin. "Give it time, Melia. Give your mind and heart the proper time to heal. And then, we shall see what happens."

As much as it hurt to do so, he just had to be sure. He couldn't let her rush into things like this. Perhapsit was due to his own insecurities, how own feelings of being inadaquete- he could never be what Shulk was to her. He knows this. Maybe someday, but not now. They needed more time.

And then, he was gone. He turned his back to her, exiting the temple without another word. His echoing footsteps are soon the only sound that fills her ears, and even those gradually fade away. She's alone, left to tug at her hair in frustration, wondering where things had gone wrong. The bridge had long since fallen into a furious river, its structure ripped away by the harsh rapids of reality.

Perhaps she had misunderstood his signs. Perhaps she was just being selfish again, trying to pull him into things too quickly. But deep down, she knew what he had said was true. He was trying to do her a favor- by trying to give it time. He did not want to be a placebo, a temporary cure to her heartbreak and loneliness. But how much time did they need?

_If not now, then when?_

She turned to face the altar again, and again the tomb felt just as empty as if was before- if not more so.

_Thanks for reading! It wasn't a very happy one, my apologies. But I'm thinking of writing a follow up chapter or a sequel, because wahhh cliffhanger. Maybe Melia was a little OOC but I think when a person has been through as much as she has, they reach out in different ways to find some kind of alleviation to the loneliness and sorrow. ;; Thanks again for reading, I hope it was enjoyable! Reviews are appreciated. _


End file.
